the_pack_youtubefandomcom-20200213-history
JeromeASF
Jerome Robert Aceti known as JeromeASF, is a 25 year-old YouTuber that is part of the Pack. He is a member of the former TeamCrafted, but now he is in a group called the Pack. He is usually known to make Hunger Games video with BajanCanadian, and some other Minecraft content. He resides with BajanCanadian(Mitch), but for the past 2 months he been living in the same house with Lachlan. Jerome's skin is of a Chewbacca wearing a suit, which earned him the nickname "Bacca". ASFJerome's channel has been up from July 11th, and since then he has gained over 4,000,000 subscribers, making him one of the most popular Minecraft YouTubers. He uploads daily on the channel. He also owns a server along with Turqmelon, TheBajanCanadian, AlixrCraft, segkiller, kylern389, and Rhonim, called the Nexus, a multi-gamemode server. IP is hub.thenexusmc.com Personal Life: Jerome's birthday is March 9th, and it is unknown if he has any siblings or not. He may have a sister. However, his father has been in a video with Jerome and TheBajanCanadian (Mitchell Donald Ralph Hughes). He has lived his whole life in New Jersey, but he currently resides in Florida with TheBajanCanadian and temporarily with Lachlan. Jerome is known to be half colour blind, and he does have problems in his daily life because of this. He met TheBajanCanadian when he was in 4th grade, and since they have been friends. Because of this, Jerome and Mitch has a fanfiction among the fans, called Merome, and Mitch has stated in his Twitter that this was in fact true. History: Before the birth of the JeromeASF channel, Jerome was a founder and a member of the ASF, Awesome Sauce Films group along with TheBajanCanadian, NoochM, and HippoIoqqiH. They recorded mainly Call Of Duty on their channel. However, when Jerome and Mitch created their Minecraft channels, the ASF channel became inactive due to unknown reasons, but it is said to be because their Minecraft channels gained more profit than their ASF channel. After a while from them starting YouTube videos, they became friends with the former Team Crafted members(SSundee, HuskyMudipz, TruMU, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Deadlox), and they later joined the Team Crafted group. However, after about 2 months of Team Crafted being created, HuskyMudkipz, SkyDoesMinecraft, and Deadlox all left the group for unknown reasons. It is rumoured that SSundee and TruMU both left the group as well. However, Jerome and Mitch decided to stay in the group, and added a new member, xRpMx13, and changed the name from Team Crafted to the Powermoves Squad. However, for unknown reasons, Jerome and Mitch left the group quietly, and now is part of the Pack. Server: Jerome is an owner of the server called the Nexus. Nexus is a multi-gamemode server where the players are able to play many different gamemodes. The server is commonly known for Mitch and Jerome having a Hunger Games series with over 500 episodes on it. The server has gotten bashing due to it being pay2win, and the server copying gamemodes from other servers without permission. The server has been going downhill for a while, but has many updates coming in the future. Friends: These are the people Jerome often records with. * The Pack Members * HuskyMudkipz * TruMU * LogdotZip * PeteZahHutt * ChocotheChocobo * Ocasionally SkyDoesMinecraft Ssundee Series: These are the series' Jerome has done, or is doing right now. * Hunger Games w/TheBajanCanadian * Factions w/TheBajanCandian * Dinosaurs Season 1,2,3 w/TheBajanCandian * Pixelmon * Modded Survival Island w/TheBajanCandian * Cops and Robbers * Horror Maps * Mod Battles * The Districts SMP * How to Minecraft * UHC * Sky Factory * Thanks Giving Modded Series * Christmas Modded Series * Prank Wars * Skyblock w/TheBajanCandian & Lachlan